Erica Fontaine
is one of the main protagonists from SEGA's Sakura Wars franchise, in particular, Sakura Wars 3 and Sakura Wars 4. She is a young nun-in-training who is very skilled with firearms and is also a member of the Flower Division of the Paris Combat Revue, a group of individuals with highly developed spiritual powers who are tasked with eliminating the Kouma in France while under the guise of a French theatrical troupe. She pilots a custom maroon-colored Koubu modeled after her convent dress, which is also outfitted with a larger, more potent version of her personal artillery. Profile Erica was born in the early 20th century France. As a young child, Erica was involved in a fatal car accident resulting in the death of her parents and her own tragic survival due to the accidental manifestation of her own powers. Fearing how the populace would react to her powers, she decided to become a nun and joined a convent run by Father Leno, the man who had taught her the Good Morning Dance she later used to wake up Ogami, much to the latter's chagrin. She is later discovered by Grand Mere, the leader of the Paris Combat Revue and is recruited into the organization after she takes notice of Erica sprouting angel wings while in the midst of prayer. She is the first person to meet Ogami upon his arrival to Paris and eventually develops a romantic fondness for him. She later overhears a conversation between Ogami and Father Leno citing her banishment from the convent due to her severe clumsiness, causing her to run away. Ogami finds and successfully convinces her with the rest of the Paris Combat Revue to come back to Chattes Noires, the headquarters of the Paris Combat Revue. Although, the reunion is short-lived as Chattes Noires is attacked by the Kaijin. It is in the ensuing chaos of the attack that Erica's enormous divine powers begin to manifest, thus allowing her to save her friends from perilous circumstances and drive away the Kaijin from the Chattes Noires. While possessing powers that some may liken to the divinity, Erica underscores this achievement with her excessive clumsiness, capable of destroying objects and foods alike. She is however, very loving and cheerful and is always found to be smiling. She is also very obsessed with Japan and its culture, often asking Ogami about things that she usually misinterprets. She is also a cabaret dancer for the Chattes Noires, citing the Black Cat Waltz as one of her most popular dances wherein she dons a black catsuit. Crosspedia Entry A member of the Flower Division of the Paris Combat Revue, a special unit that keeps the peace in Paris, Erica is also a nun-in-training. While on the one hand she has healing powers, she can also sometimes be seen firing off machine guns. After defeating the monsters attacking Paris, with the help of Ogami and Sakura, she also traveled to Japan to help them with a new threat there. Has a cheerful and loving personality, and is always smiling. However, her excessive energy can sometimes lead to clumsiness, often causing trouble for those around her. She is also a cabaret dancer for the Parisian Theatre "Chattes Noires." Her "Black Cat Waltz," for which she wears a black catsuit, is particularly popular. Gameplay Erica wields two cross-shaped guns hidden within her skirt which she has named Raphael and Gabriel respectively. In battle, she uses the power of prayer, her guns, her innate clumsiness, her infamous Good Morning Dance and her innately powerful divine powers. Her partner is Gemini Sunrise, a member from the New York Combat Revue who shares almost many similar traits with her. They make their official appearance in Chapter 6: Justice Among the Skyscrapers. In Project X Zone 2, Erica first appears in Prologue 2: O Brother, Thou Must Not Die and reappears in Chapter 19: The Call of the Evening. She's partnered with Ichiro Ogami. Her Hallelujah Multi-Attack is one of many Coupling attacks used throughout the Sakura Wars series, just like Futari wa Sakura iro from Project X Zone. Also, she changes into her Combat Revue outfit during their special, just like during the Sakura Wars 3 opening animation. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Sobu (ATK +311, TEC +40, DEX +40, HP +10000, Stun Rate +20%) Accessory: Awakened Erica (ATK +40, DEF +234, TEC +10, DEX +10, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Theme Her theme is an instrumental version of the Sakura Wars 3 opening theme, Mihato no Moto ni (Under the Imperial Flag). Music Project X Zone -SW3 Opening Theme (Instrumental)-『Extended』|Under the Imperial Flag (Project X Zone) Mihata no Moto ni|Under the Imperial Flag (Project X Zone 2 Ver.) Quotes List of Quotes - Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine List of Quotes - Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Gallery SW3_Erica_Fontaine.png|Erica in Sakura Wars 3 SW3_Erica_Paris_Combat_Revue.png|Erica and the Paris Combat Revue in Sakura Wars 3 Unif-eri.jpg|Erica in Combat Revue uniform (Sakura Wars 3) newcospagesample_ericabig.jpg|Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars 3) project-x-zone.jpg|Ready to fire: Xiaomu, Reiji, Leanne, Zephyr, Erica and Chris (Project X Zone Opening) kobu_erica2.jpg|Erica's Kobu (Sakura Wars 3) Category:Sega Category:Sakura Wars Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters